The Trouble with Tenten
by 2cherryblossoms
Summary: That was the trouble with Tenten, Neji thought, once she got her mind set on something,there's no stopping her. Tenten decides Neji needs a new style and cuts of most of his hair. Neji uses this to his advantage. First fic. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The trouble with Tenten

**The trouble with Tenten.**

**Tenten decides that Neji needs a change and cuts off most of his hair. Neji uses this to his advantage. Slight crack! Be kind, my first fic…rated T just in case! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

At the training grounds, Tenten lunged at Neji, her kunai ready for her attack. He just barely jumped out of her path. She was getting stronger and the training sessions more intense.

"Let's take a break" Neji said, sweat running down his back. It was the middle of summer in Konaha and the residents were feeling the heat. It was alright for most of the other teams; they were all on missions including Team 7 who were at the Sea country.

Tenten nodded and sat on a log at the side of the grounds. "Would you pass me my drink bottle Neji? It's in my bag just behind you."

Neji Nodded and picked up the bag. Lee and Gai had embarked on 100 laps of the village. They were taking it easy, they had told Neji and Tenten earlier, because of the heat. He reached in and pulled out a small flask which he, with his back turned, skulled half of. Tenten smiled in thanks as he handed her the flask and didn't seem to notice. Neji picked up the end of his hair, trying to allow some of the fresh, cool breeze onto the back of his sweaty neck.

Look at him! I don't know why he doesn't just cut it all off! It's only a hassle. Tenten thought, glancing sideways at the young prodigy's hair. He looks like a girl from the back! Well I'll just have to do something about it won't I.

Neji shuddered as he turned to see an evil grin creep across Tenten's face.

OoOoOoOoOo

In his bed, Neji tossed and turned. The hot nights always bothered him and he slept fitfully. His sheet was off the side of the bed and the ceiling fan turned slowly as he fell asleep, the sound masking the footsteps outside his door.

The door opened slowly but Neji did not stir, so the intruder continued.

Neji's eyes finally jerked open as 2 people grabbed him, one throwing him over his shoulder, the other one holding a strange smelling cloth over his mouth and nose and finally, he fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

Neji squinted as a beam of sunlight bore into his eyes. Where am I? Neji asked himself, and why am I strapped down to a chair? Two people approached him, one in a tight green suit...and another with a small bun on either side of their head.

"Wha-What's going on!?" Neji half yelled half said as he was still half asleep.

They appeared to be in a shed or small warehouse. "Where the hell am I?"

"Neji my youthful companion! Tenten and I decided that your hair needed a more youthful look for this youthful summer!" Wow, Neji thought with a smirk, not realizing what Lee had just said, he really outdid himself this time.

"Wait, what?" Neji yelled, the smirk disappearing from his face.

"Hold still and this shouldn't hurt." Tenten said, a smile creeping onto her face as she walked towards Neji, electric clippers in hand.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo"….

OoOoOoOoOo

"Just hold still, all we need to do is wash out the dye!"

"Wow, wait…dye..?"

"Don't worry, just some youthful blonde highlights"

"Ahhh, Lee? Is it supposed to be running like that..?"

"Do not worry Tenten, Neji; you now have youthful, bright, blonde hair!"

"…..You will both pay severely for this."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Oh"

"My

"God"

Neji looked in the small handheld mirror and the reflection didn't look like him. It looked like… "Naruto.."

Tenten giggled. "Here, wait a sec." Tenten raced over to where she had left her bag and pulled out a small pencil.

"What the hell is that!?" Neji yelled. "You had your fun, now let me go!" (1)

" Relax! It's just eyeliner. I just want to try something." Tenten said, once again proceeding to Neji's side.

Neji squirmed in the chair, trying to break the bounds tying him to it. He just had to get away. In a desperate bid for freedom, Neji picked up the underside of the chair and ran (2) about 3 metres, before tripping and landing head first on the cement ground.

"Neji!"

"Neji

(1) I know, hard to imagine Neji yelling, but just use your imagination.

(2) Have you ever tried this? It's extremely difficult!


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 2!! **

"Hold still Neji! We just need to wash the dye out!"

"Wha-What dye…?"

"It's just some highlights, relax!"

"….What colour?"

"The box says 'Yellow Blonde'"

"Ummm Tenten?"

"What is it now Lee?"

Tenten looked at Lee. He was pointing at Neji's hair which was now completely 'Yellow Blonde'.

"I think the dye ran." Lee whispered.

"Oh dear…." Tenten's voice ran off.

There was a moment of eerie silence.

"You. Mean. I. Am. Now. Blonde?" Neji asked, the anger in his voice rising with every word.

"Ahhh…About that…"

OoOoOoOoOo

"There!" Tenten told Neji. "All done. You look cute!"

"Hn." Neji looked in the mirror. The hairstyle reminded him of someone; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, wait a second!" Tenten ran to her products bag (where she had gotten the dye from. She had thought it would be fun for a change but sacrificed her dye for the greater good) and pulled out a pencil…with a lid.

"Wow. What the hell is that?" Neji asked rather nervously.

"God Neji! Would I ever do anything bad to you?" Tenten asked defensively.

"Hn."

"It's just eyeliner."

"And what exactly are you going to do with that?" Neji asked while trying to find an escape route.

"Oh you'll see." Tenten once again advanced to Neji's side.

Neji squirmed in the chair, trying to break the bounds tying him to it. He just had to get away. In a desperate bid for freedom, Neji picked up the underside of the chair and ran about 3 metres, before tripping and landing head first on the cement ground.

"Neji!"

Tenten jumped on his back and twisted his head to face her.

"Ow, Ow, OW!!" Tenten grabbed the eyeliner and drew three lines on either of Neji's cheeks. She untied Neji and he stood up slowly.

"There! You look just like Naruto with…with…contact lenses!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly (: S).

In the Sea country, Naruto sneezed for the second time and sent a worrying look to his Sensei and team mates.

"I have an idea…" Tenten started.

"No! No more of your ideas! Look what you did to my beautiful hair!!" Neji said sulkily.

"Let Tenten speak Neji! I'm sure her idea will be most youthful!"

"Hn."

"Repeat after me."

"After me,"

"Neji!!"

"Okay, Okay."

"Believe it!"

"What the -?"

"Just say it!" Tenten screamed.

"Believe it." Neji said with as much attitude as possible.

"Put some of that youthful emphasis into it Neji!"

"If you say youthful one more time Lee, I swear I'll…"

OoOoOoOoOo 1 hour later

Neji and Tenten stood outside Naruto's front door. Lee had excused himself due to "some more easy training with Gai Sensei". Neji sent Tenten a death glare.

"Now what?" Neji asked, hoping to catch Tenten out. A smile spread across Tenten's face. Neji shuddered.

She put one hand to her hair are pulled out a small, fine bobby pin.

"Watch this" Tenten said as she crouched down to the lock, checking both directions in the hallway for people. She stuck the bobby pin in the lock and jiggled it.

Nothing happened.

She jiggled it again.

Still nothing happened.

Neji sat down and got comfortable. This is going to be a long day, he thought with a sigh….Just as the lock sprang open. Tenten turned to Neji, a triumphant look on her face and pulled her left eye.

Neji muttered something about finally but Tenten ignored him and walked into Naruto's apartment.

"Oh my god!" Tenten exclaimed as she looked around. Remnants of Naruto's packing for his mission were strewn around the room. They stepped over everything from clothes to spare kunai as they headed for his bedroom.

Thanks for reading!!

Any ideas, reviews, ratings or flames greatly appreciated!!

Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter soon!!


End file.
